Falling Into the Darkness a Sepant's Tale
by DarkPheonixDragon
Summary: A betrayal, a broken heart, lustful cravings for the thrill of murder and a child yet to be born. Severus vows to always love her, Remus is brokenhearted, and James is seething with hatred.
1. Falling For the Serpant

A/N: I CAN'T FIND MY DISCLAIMER! CASSIE!

Cassie: Here it is! holds up Disclaimer

Disclaimer: If she doesn't even own the socks on her feet do you think she owns Harry Potter?...I didn't think so!

* * *

_**Falling Into the Darkness; a Sepant's Tale**_

_**Chapter One  
**__"Falling For the Serpant"_

Lily sighed deeply and plopped into a seat in the Great Hall next to Sacarlet-Rane Potter, her best friend-alias Rane-and James Potter's twin sister. Across from them was another girl, Kiri Kove...another friend, who was currently buried in a book. Lily chanced a glance over at the Maraders but soon regretted it; James was staring wide-eyed at her, Sirius was mocking him playfully, Peter was laughing, and Remus had a silly smile smeared across his face. Quickly, she looked back to Rane who was buttering a breakfast muffin.

"Why don't you just go out on _one_ date with him, Lil'?" Kiri asked, peering over her book.

"No way, he's just so..._arogant_!" Lily made a face and grabbed a peice of toast.

"Hey, like I always say-_You don't know if they'll fit until you try them on_ ." Rane implied.

Both Lily and Kiri stared at her before Lily decided to speak. "You never say that."

"Oh." Rane's voice was laced with confusion. "What do I always say then?"

" _You wont get to know somebody by sitting on your ass and avoiding them_ or _Come near me and I'll rip the skin from your face and then burn you alive_ ?" Lily pondered aloud. "Because I'd prefer the latter."

"First one."

"Well then that makes you a hippocrate!" Kiri compelled. "I mean Severus likes you and you never do anything about it."

"Severus likes me?" Rane asked increduously, glancing over at the seventh year Slytherin.

"Well duh!" Kiri exclaimed.

Lily giggled, slightly. "Maybe if you were'nt too busy staring at Remus you would have noticed."

Rane puffed out her cheeks, trying to regain her dignanty. "I do not stare at Remmy!"

"She's right Lily, she's too busy _fantasising_ about him to stare." Kiri laughed.

"I DO NOT!" Rane shouted, far too loudly. She growled at the people around her in the Great Hall who had quiet and stared. "Go back to you muffins and mind you own damn business!

Once everything had gone back to normal they decided to continue.

"So _you_ go out with Severus Snape and then_I'll_ go out with James." Lily announced smugly.

"Okay!" Rane exclaimed...causing Lily's expression to falter slightly. "But what if he rejects me?"

"I'm not going out with James until you go out with Severus."

Rane closed her eyes as if in thought. "Fine. But Kiri has to go out with someone too!" Kiri eyed Rane with a look that said clearly, **Hell No**. "Sirius!" Rane called down the Griffindor table. All four Marauders looked down the table in question before aproaching. Sirius, your going on a date with Kiri this weekend to Hogsmade and James you going with Lily, I'm going with someone who's name shant be mentioned at this time, any questions?" Rane mumbled in one breath before getting up and leaving in search for Severus who had left moments before.

She found him outside, striding across the grass to a tree...book in hand. Rane followed quietly, amazed at how quickly he could move with such spide-like motions. He sat down, paying her no notice.

"Severus." she began cautionsly.

He glared at her-this was going well. i "How the hell am I supposed to get him to go to Hogsmade with me...how do I concince him?" Rane thought. Swiftly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, noting how he became frozen like a statue.

When she pulled away, he looked around half-expecting the Marauders to jump out and hex him.

"Will you go to Homsmade with me, Severus?"

"Always subtle, aren't you?" A coice droned from behind them...Malfoy

Rane turned to see Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix... _How long had they been standing there_

"I beleive the woman asked you a question, Severus." Bellatrix drawled, seating herself on the ohter side of the gangly 17 year old.

He remained frozen, unmoving...not blinking or breathing, causing Lucius to say, "I think you may have killed him, Potter."

Narcissa luaghed. "Take it as a yes...but I'm not quite sure he's capable of telling you right now."

Rane nodded and abruptly raised into a standing position...not feeling too eager to stay with the power-hungry foursome. Lucius called a simgle phrase at Rane's retreating back...a phrase that stayed bolted to her soul.

"The lion shouldn't romance the snake...or is the lion really a serpant, herself?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO HOGSMADE WITH SNIVELLUS!" James' voice rang through the Common Room.

"Shhush!" Rane scolded, ignoring the disbeleiving faces of the marauders. "Hey, I got you a dtae with Lily didn't I? And Sirius a date with Kiri...I had to hold up my part of the deal:

"It's just this once right?" James questioned, still shaky.

"Well, if you don't mess up with Lily it will be! What'd you think, I'd go out with that slimy git willingly?" Rane snapped, a pang of guilt bubbled in her stomache at the starement meant only to ease the minds of the four boys in front of her. Remus, who had been looking at his shoes as if he were dissapointed in them, drew his head up as he heard this.

Jams graoned and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess Sirius and I are going to have to hex him a million times before hand...and a million times after."

Rane rolled her eyes, lifter her bag onto her shoulder, and left the common room. She wandered through the halls aimlessly until she reached the library. The only one there was Severus. He was staring hard at an open book but he didn't seem to be truely concentrating. She sat down next to him but he didn't notice. After a minute she leaned closer. _Still nothing_ ...closer. _Nope_ ...closer. _What is he, blind?_

"Severus?"

His head snapped towards her. He yelped and fell sideways out of his chair; he hadn't been expecting her to be so close. He remained on the floor for a short while, looking up at her before climing back into his chair.

"I still didn't get my anser. Yes or no?"

"Uhmm..." Severus blinked at her. "I guess so..."

"Is that a yes?"

Severus nodded.

Rane smiled and took out her Transfigurations book.

Rane pulled on yet another shirt while Lily and Kiri sat on the bed boredly. Rane groaned and shrugged the shirt back off before yelling, "This is hopeless!"

Kiri and Lily exchanged glances before rummaging through Rane's things- trying to find something suitable for the date. In the end, Rane ended up looking truly like a Slytherin. Her long black hair gently curled and rested on the velvety-green dress that ended two inches above her knees, leaving only three and a half inches of bare skind betwwn the dress and her high, black, leather boots. On her left arm was a snake breacelet with a head resting on the back of her hand and winding its way up to her elbow lined with green jems. On her other arm she had numerous silver bracelets and around ehr neck she wore a silver locket. Black eyeshadow, liner, and mascara were applied to her eyes and a dull pink color on her lips.

"James will freak!" Rane exclaimed.happily as she admired her image.

Kiri shook her head and Lily laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Rane watched from the top of the staircase as the other grils went down before following suit. James and Sirius were too entranced by theri own dates to notice. But as she left Remus shot her a dissaproving look...she flicked him off and continued on her way.

The Slytherin boys howled and wistled while the girls either laughed or looked slightly jealous. Severus was standing with Lucius, most likely for his own protection. Severus was gaping at her and Lucius eyed her hungerly.

_"I'll give you something to look at."_ she thought with a smirk and leaned against the railing sext to severus, knowing it would raise her skirt almost too much.

"Hey." She said to Severus sweetly.

"Hey." he replied huskily.

"She pulled Severus into another kiss but was surprised when he responded and wrapped his arms around her.

There was a chorus of "oohs" and some snickering. A single voice echoed through the crowd and Slytherin, "SCARLET-RANE MAI ELEICE MARIE POTTER!"

Rane pulled away and had to surpress a laugh as she spotted her red-faced brother. Thankfully, the crowd between the siblings was too immence, creating the perfect escape route. Severus, Rane, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix climbed into a chariot before her brother could catch up. She sighed contently and leaned against Severus, who put an arm around her. Halfway there she began to play with his sleeve boredly; the foursome weren't big talkers. She rubbed small circles on his palm, slowly inching her way up.

"Scarlet." he wispered, pulling away.

"Hmm?"

He shook his head and leaned forward, placing his elvows on his knees and buring his face in his hands. Rane looked at the other three questioningly but they were looking elsewhere. She sat in silence for a moment . "You can call me Rane, if you want."

"No." he said firnly.

"O-okay." All hopes of conversing was diminished.

"Don't worry, Scarlet." Bellatrix said calmly. "You'll understand soon...one way or another." the last part was dangerously toned and Severus grabbed Rane's hand.

"Bella!" Narcissa scolded. "Don't be like that!" She turned to Rane. "What she meant to say was we i hope /i you'll see."

What the hell did that mean? Rane chose to ignore it. The doors opened at Hogsmade and many students piled out from various wagons, Severus still had Rane's hand. A chill rose in her and it seemed to come from him...then she remembered what Lucius had said.

_"The lion shouldn't romance the snake...or is the lion really a serpant, herself?"_

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a taste...tell me what you all think...be gentle!


	2. A Plan of Seduction

Cassie: wearing a black jumpsuit and a ski mask Muhehehehehohohoha! She'll never find the it now!

A/N: Find what? Have you seen my disclaimer?

Cassie: not-so-innocently No...

A/N: Caitlin!

Caitlin: Cassie... takes out salami stick

Cassie: Ahh! It's under Jessie the hobo!

A/N: Oh...here it is!

Disclaimer: Never ever ever ever never ever will own Harry Potter.

_**Falling Into the Darkness; a Sepant's Tale**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_"A Plan of Suduction"_

Severus and Rane sat in a booth at a cafe silently sipping their drinks. Rane absentmindedly rubbed her foot against Severus' leg. They hadn't spoken since they'd left Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.

"Why do you let them call you Rane?" Severus asked suddenly.

"I like it, besides it _is_ my name."

"Your name's _Scarlet._" Severus corrected

Rane sighed and reached for Severus' hand. "I can never win with you, can I?"

He shook his head.

"Fine. I'll be Scarlet with the Slytherins."

Severus tightened his grip on Rane's hand as they spotted James and Lily...they had just bearly walked through the door. James glared at them but continued to walk by with Lily.

"Time to go?"

Severus nodded and they both stood.

"I wish he wasn't such a prat at times!" Rane exclaimed as they exited.

Severus nodded and smirked slightly. "It seems you enjoy making him have nervous breakdowns." He eyed her dress.

Rane smiled and pulled herself closer to Severus.

Rane had fallen asleep that night listening to Kiri and Lily talk about how their dates went. The morning was cool but it was refreshing after the long, humid days that'd been present. Once outside, the girls met the Mauraders and, of course, Kiri chose THEN to bring up Rane's date.

"So, are you going out with him again."

Rane avoided their apprihencive faces before pulling up all of the courage she had in her and said firmly, "Yes. I. Am."

James looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. "What? You are i not /i going to go out with him. I wont let you."

"I can, and I will!"

"No you wont!"

"James!" Lily scolded. "Leave her alone."

"I'm not letting her go get herself shagged by some Death Eater!"

i Death Eater? /i "You don't know what you're talking about!" Rane cried and left fuming, a storm brewing in her soul.

She spotted Severus and, knowing James was searching to hex him, grabbed his arm, dragging him along behind her. She half-expected him to pull away, but he never did. Rane eventually stopped as they neared the Slytherin Tower. She turned towards Severus who had leaned against the wall. The gentle scent of alcahol lingered on his breath. It was then that Rane realized that he was drunk.

"_Severus..._" She wispered, he looked away. "C'mon." She pulled him gently to the portrait gaurding the Slytherin Common Room. She had to thretan first year's life to get the passward but soon they were inside. She sat Severus infront of the dead fireplace and made a move to sit next to him when he rolled off onto the floor.

"Oomph!" he ejected as he hit the ground.

"Here." Rane hauled Severus back onto the couch. He ended up falling on top of her, pinning one of her legs to the couch under him while the other one hung off the side. He laid his head on her shoulder closest to the back of the couch. Rane shifted uncomfortably for a moment before she began to drift off to sleep, her senses fringed with the faint scent of spice and whiskey.

A great weight shifted off of Rane's body, causing her to stir. She felt the fire's flame dance across her face and heard voices. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the darkness, illuminated by the bright fire. Even though their faces were shadowed she could make out Severus (who was still half laying on her), Narcissa (who was sitting on Lucius' lap in a large chair with her arm draped over his shoulder), and Bellatrix.

"You've missed lunch and dinner." Bellatrix said matter-of-factly.

Rane shrugged, and puched Severus up so she could sit by him before grabbing his hand.

"What time is it?" Severus questioned groggily.

"Nearly midnight." aswered Narcissa. "I'd have figured Severus would sleep that long, since he was drunk off his ass. But you, Miss Perfect, were quite sober."

Severus glared at Narcissa before standing abruptly and leaving. Rane was about to follow but was stopped as Bella and Narcissa darted after him, one pushing Rane back into the couch.

She heard Lucius' low chuckle. "Stay Scarlet...the girls will drag him down here. Narcissa meerly embaressed him; he doesn't like to talk about his little..._problem_."

Something clicked inside Rane's head. "He drinks? I-I mean, all of the time?"

Lucius shrugged. "Drinks and cuts...if it's not one then its the other. Especially since he's been with you...he's quite taken, really. Some of the simple-minded may go as far as to say he loves you. But, he think's you're just using him...like some of the sluts in this school." He paused and added as an afterthought, "You're not one of them, are you?"

"Of course not!" she defended immediatly. "No, I love...I-I'm in love with him. He's..._different_."

Lucius raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

A few seconds passed.

"Where is he? Show me where he is!" Rane stood.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Show me where he is, damn it!" Rane's voice elevated.

After a moment Lucius replied. "Very well, follow me."

They clambered up a narrow passage seprate from the other dormitories. Beyond a magically sealed door were three monsterous beds, each covored with silky black, green, and silver bedding. Surrounding the high-posted beds were thick, onyx curtains. The room was highly decorated, reflecting just how rich most Slytherins were.

On one bed, Rodolphus Lestrange laid staring across the other beds. The middle one was empty, and then she saw what Lestrange was staring at. Narcissa and Bellatrix were both trying to wrestle a knife from Severus on the third bed, blood pooled on his arm and rolled off.

Rane never remembered walking over but soon she'd pushed through the girls and taken the daggar out of Severus' grasp. She felt his eyes boring into her and yet her gaze was transfixed on his arm. Through the blood she could clearly make out something tatooed into his pale skin. A skull glared back at hear...fully unaware of the snake that was petruding from its gaping mouth; the Dark Lord's hand had scarred him.

James' words came racing back..._Death Eater_

She grimmaced and eventually brought her head up to Severus' level. A terrified feature had been wiped across his face, expecting Rane to run. Rane wispered a cleansing spell, ridding Severus of the already spilled blood and wrapped the flesh wound in clotyh, purposly covering up the Dark Mark.

Suddenly her mood changed. "Don't you ever_-ever _hurt yourself like that _EVER_!" she snarled. Her voice echoed around the room causing Severus to flinch. Rane's eyes softened. "I love you, Sev."

She felt the bed rise as the two girls stood. Narcissa joined Lucius and Bellatrix joined Rodolphus, with a swift motion of Lucius' wand, all three curtains closed.

_"Face it Rane,"_ she voiced soundlessly. _"You're staying the night here."_

She pulled the bedding up and crawled under, motioning for Severus to join her. Reluctantly, he did. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as a content look crossed ihs face. As Rane drifted slowly off to sleep, she heared Severus' voice, soft and yet full of honesty, "I love you, too, Scarlet, my sweet angel."

Rane couldn't go back with Lily, Kiri, and the Marauders after what had happened, so she ended up sitting the three boys, Narcissa and Bellatrix in the private bedroom on the dreary Sunday morning. She mostly clung to Severus while the others spoke of random things. Before she knew it, the subject had moved to i her /i .

"Maybe you should speak with Dumbledore about changing houses, Scarlet. Gryfindor scum and Slytherin's really shouldn't mingle." Rodolphus said. "Of course, I'm not in any way meaning to insault you."

"Dumbledore would want a reason for switching Houses. And Little Miss Perfect is his pride and joy, what reason could she _possibly_ have?" Narcissa argued.

Lucius smirked. "She could tell him that she wanted to screw Severus, here."

Severus rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at him, which he caught with skilled accuracy.

"I've got an idea!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "What if she can get the Gryffidor House to hate her? In fact, what if we can get all of the Houses except for Slytherin to hate her?"

Rane suddenly had an intrest in what Bellatrix had to say. "Go on." she urged.

"Hmmm..." Bella looked as if she were in deep thought. "Is there any guy in the Gryfindor House that's hot for you...a guy who's liked by the whole school...with the exception of _us_ of course?"

"Remus Lupin... Where are you going with this?"

"Seduce Wolfboy, shag him, and dump him. Easy. Then you'll be Queen Slut."

"Fun." Rane droned, leaning into Severus who had suddenly become very protective.

"I think I know what Bella's talking about, Scarlet." Narcissa drawled. "If you get this guy to fall in love with you...make him think that he'll have you forever...fuck him. If you can do that, and then show the whole school it was just a joke and come right back here to Severus, everybody will be calling you a whore. I'll make sure the Slytherin House knows what is going on and not to taunt you so that you can come here...that is if you can drop the Little Miss Perfect act."

"Where the hell do you get Perfect from?" Rane demanded defensivly.

"Relax." Severus wispered, his breath warm on her ear.

Rodolphus cleared his throat. "So, what do you think about this, Severus."

Severus took a moment before answering, although he wasn't talking to Rodolphus, he was talking directly to Rane. "I want you to do this Scarlet...so that you can be with me. I want you to do this...but _I_ want to have you first.

A/N: All right, far too much to write for one night!


	3. Scarlet Fever

A/N: Cassie...

Cassie: Hiya!

A/N: My Disclaimer... growls

Cassie: Aww...but nobody wants to read your crummy story!

A/N and Caitlin: CASSIE!

Cassie: Ah..okay...here...shoves Trinity out holding the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Don't Own...Don't Sue.

_**Falling Into the Darkness; a Sepant's Tale **_

Chapter Three  
"Scarlet Fever"

Gasping for air, Rane ran a shaky hand over Severus' heaving chest as he tried to regulate hi breathing. Cool air floated through the open window, showing off hte night's cruelty. Against her bare skin the soft, silk sheets felt cool. Exaution filled her as she buried her face in Severus' neck.

"I love you, Scarlet." Severus mumbled, stoking her hair.

"I love you, too."

"Come on you two!" Bellatrix scolded. "We're gonign to be late!"

Rane groaned and clung to Severus, refusing to open her eyes.

Severus sighed. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Lucius and Rodolphus snorted at the comment while the two girls "aww"ed. Rane opened her eyes to Severus' cringing face.

"Bugger off." Severus grunted. "All of you."

Rane had refused to move until she heard the soft click of the door as the foursome left. She sighed and sat up, hugging a sheet to her chest. Severus smiled up at her. His usually shady eyes reflected of the early morning sun opening a brief gateway into his soul. The purity was astounding and yet it was shadowed by a troubled past. This momentary lapse of protection answered all of the "why"s Rane had formed.

"I suppose we should get up. What do you think, Sev'?"

"I think..." Severus began, hoarsly, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his elfbow. "...we should sleep another hour and skip classes today."

Rane chuckled. "Alright, sounds good to me!" She fell back into the pillow and smiled as Severus pulled her closer.

The dead trees loomed above their heads closing out any sunlilght that thretend to shine though. The darkened pat created a forbidding aura causing Rane to stare in wonder. She shivered and unconsciencely her body gravitated towards Severus' body heat. They continued to walk in silence down the tunnel-like path for a while, often hearing a snarle or a screetch from some unnamed creature. After what seemed like hous of walking the trees ended in a pool of silver liquid. The wine-color sky an illusion for it did not reflect the water. No light dared to show with the exception of the hoak bloody sky and the turquoise water nymphs that danced along the surface of the lake. An old sign floated gently in the air, magiced to be iluminated with the words "Salazar's Greatest Secret".

"Where are we?" Rane asked.

Severus glanced around the Forbidden Forest silently before turning back to Rane. "Just a place...only the Slytherin's know it's here. I sometimes come here to think...or when I'm having an extremly bad day."

Eventually they sat down at the waters edge. Rane played with the hem of his sleeve like she'd done on the way to Hogsmade. This time, however, her allowed her to finger his scars from where he had slit his wrist and trace the lines of the Dark Mark.

She looked up at him after a short while and kissed his lips tenderly. As the kiss broke she leaned into him and let silence become her.

Bellatrix dipped her quill into the vile of ink before continuing to sketch on Rane's arm. The others leaned in curiously, determined to be the first to see what it looked like on her. Rane rested her head on Severus' shoulder and patiently waited.

"So, Scarlet, I hear you and Severus went for a little tromp in the forest while the rest of us were rotting away in class." Lucius drawled.

"Rane smirked and closed her eyes as she recalled the moments of nirvana. Severus slowly, almost reluctantly, wrapped his arms around her.

"It suits you." Bellatrix hissed, admireing her aritwork. Narcissa nodded in agreement while Rodolphus smiled evilly. A temporary Dark Mark sneered mockingly at them, bearing its teeth in almost a smile-like gesture.

As she spotted the Mauraders, Kiri, and Lily, Rane broke out into a sob. Tears curved gracefully down her paled face. She made a show sliding down the wall in mock-devistation, pretending she didn't notice the six students apporaching her.

"Rane?" James' voice was stained with a startled nature. It softened into a soothing tone. "Rane? What's wrong?"

"He-he's...I...w-we...I didn't..." Rane began to sob uncontolably, clinging to her brother who had sank to his knees beside her.

"It was Snivellus, wasn't it?" Sirius spat.

Rane managed to nod as she looked up to meet all of their gazes.

James snarled, "What'd he do? Did he hurt you, the bastard."

Rane shook her head. "We...w-we were just...t-talking." She choked. "He...tried t-to... But I d-didn't w-want to...he g-got mad at m-me." She began to cry again.

She felt somebody lift her away from James. The ground distanced from her body. Rane didn't realize just how strong Remus was until he cradled her in his arms. Rane's sobbing had slowed as Remus carried her bridal-style to the Common Room...the rest followed, watching curiously. Her shallowed breaths became deeper so they matched Remus'. The soft, somber sound of his hearbeat brought her to sleep. Before she slipped into her slumber-commaher mind registered on one thing, _Stage One of the Plan-Evaluation: Success_.

_Two weeks later..._

Rane, Lily, and Remus sat out by the lake studying for Transfigurations. Three-hundred-and-thirty six hours had passed since Rane last saw Severus; she missed him. But, then again, she was begining to relate to her old way of life. For the thought, she'd mentally kicked herself; she belonged with the Slytherins, didn't she? _Didn't she?_

"Do you know what you're wearing to the dance this weekend?" Lily questioned.

Rane shook her head. "I gotta go shopping."

"Good, I'll go with you; I've got nothing."

"I can't beleive you're actually going with James, Lil'." Remus interjected.

Lily nodded. "I find it more unbeleiveable that Kiri is going with Sirius."

Rane chuckled, yes it would, indeed, be an intersting sight to behold. Sirius, playboy and sex-god of Hogwarts, is going with Kiri, thin-short-bispecaled genius.

"Who are you going with, Remmy?" Lily asked.

"Nobody."

"What?...even Peter has a date!"

"Rubbing it in, Lily."

Rane smiled secretly, _"Perfect."_

"Wadda 'bout you?" Lily turned to Rane, failing to stiffle a yawn as she spoke.

"NO one has asked me." Which was a lie; many people had since they caught wind of the new that Severus and she had "broke-up"-she'd meely turned them down.

"Then go with Remus, stupid."

Rane and Remus exchanged glances before Rane wispered an, "Alright", and smirked in triumph. Slytherin gets as Slytherin wants.

_Stage Two of the Plan-Evaluation: Success._

Rane and Lily had separated after finding two different stores. Rane silently weaved though the isles. At first, Rane had almost puchased a dress hat she knew Severus, Lucius, and Rolophus would..._love_...but, on a second thought, would probably scare Remus and give James a heart-attack (if he hasn't had one already).

Finally, she came acros a dress most woul classify as _pretty_...but Rane despised the word. It was flowing, innocent, and (most of all) something a Gryffindor would wear. Severus would be appalled but the dress wasn't to impress him.

"Maybe something lacy, underneath?' Rane smirked eyeing hte launderay section.

123 step...123step...123 step...round and round.

Rane relaxed as she allowed Remus to lead her around the dancefloor. Unnamed faces around them were shadowed as they, too, moved slowly and rythetically to the mellow music. Rane could feel Severus' dark eyes boring into her from within the depths of bodies. For some strange reason a sudden wave of fear struck Rane and she pulled herself into Remus.

As the song ended Rane and Remus made their way to the side of the room, hands entwined. Lily, James, Sirius, and Kiri almost immedeatly joing them.

"Looks like the ol' Rane's back!" Sirius exclaimed when Rane cuddled up to Remus. She offered a slight whine as a rebuttle.

James heaved a sigh. "I'll kill that slimy git if he bothers you agian, Rane."

"I was just tricked in by his darkness." Rane said truthfully. "Something evil and yet gental..." Rane's voice faltered as she realized it was becomming affectionate so she contorted her face. "But...he was a batard... I-I have to go."

Rane fled the room, knowing that the wearwolf would follow. She made her way towards the Gryffindor dorms with a staffering gate. As they foundd the potrait Remus announced his presence.

"Where are you going?"

Rane turned towards the tawny-haired man and smiled lightly as she watched the moonlight shine through the window shimmer happily in his golden-honey-brown eyes.

"I love you, Remus." Rane whispered and, for a moment, she beleived it.

A smile crept to the corners of Remus' lips and he pulled Rane to him, kissing her chastely. Remus pushed away slowly and looked at her strangely.

"We should get back."

Rane shook her head, "We wont be missed."

Rane and Remus stumbled up the stairs, kissing feverishly. They tumbled onto Remus' bed. Remus cautiously undid the ties on the back of Rane's dress, nipping at her neck. Rane ran her fingers through his hair trying to pull him, if possible, closer.

Remus juerked away suddenly. "I-I gotta...take a shower."

_"Oh no you don't, buddy."_ Rane let out a small wimper of protest before pulling him back down on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rane nodded and kissed him brutally.

He began to tug down the shouldersw of her dress, kissing , biting, and licking every bit of skin he revealed.

He stoppen again. "Rane...?"

"You talk too much, Remmy."

He growled playfully in protest before pulling down the top of her dress.

Rane lay awake, listening to the soft sound of Remus' breath. Cautiously, so she wouldn't wake him, Rane rolled Remus onto his back. She stradled his waist before casting a sleeping charm on his form. After transfiguring a quill into a knife, she brought the tip to his forehead and pressed down hard before swerving the metal shard as a snake would move- creating the letter "S". She etched more letters into his skin until it finally read, beneath the red pools, "Scarlet Fever". She kissed his lips a final time and smiled as bood slithered freely down his face.

Rane struggled to reattach her discarded dress and, after tuching the blade safetly away, made her way back to the Slytherin Tower. Up the narrow passage, through the magically sealed door, and to the bed on the far side of the room. She knelt on the bed nect to Severus' sleeping body shaking him slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her for a long while before pulling her down beside him.

_Stage Three of the Plan-Evaluation: Success._

A/N: Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh? What a head ache...oh my goddess... Cassie! Call in reinforsment...damn gummy bear...oh hello! Um...reveiw and I promis I wont let these mutan gummys take over the Rain Forest, Cassie!-bring me the spatula!


	4. Abandoned and Touched

Cassie: Brittany? Brittany? WHERE ARE YOU! I'M SCARED!

Aaron: Hello!...wait, where's Brittany?

Cassie: That's who I'm looking for and put that damned cigarette out.

Aaron: Forget you, I'm outta here. Leaves

Cassie:BRITTANY!

Brittany: Crawls out of a Dark Hole that Appeard from Nowhere What? Hey, where's Aaron with my disclaimer?

Cassie: Oops! Scribbles a Disclaimer on Paper

Disclaimer: Does not own Harry Potter

_**Falling Into the Darkness; a Sepant's Tale**_

Chapter Four  
"Abandoned and Touched"

The inked Dark Mark faded away into a steak of black nothingness as Rane rubbed it, absentmindedly. Her ees rabeled in anticipation from Severus to the clock that read 7:28 AM. A growl of annoyance escaped Rane's throat and she rolled onto her side and buried her face in Severus' shirt. She'd only slept for four hours and lay akake since five this morning; unnamed feeling soused in her to see the frightening situation. Rane glaced over her shoulder only to see the numbers on the clock disolve into star-like confetti only to re-join moments later to read 7:29.

She sighed and, sitting sup, looked down at Severus' sleeping figure. His chest rose and fell rythmetically and Rane whispered, "You sleep like the friggin' dead."

She hummed to herself quietly until the eerie music of the alarm clock range at half past seven.

Severus opened his groggy eyes only to find Rane wide-awake and staring intently at him.

Rane sat with the Slytherin's at breakfast. The Marauders were nowhere to be seen until James stormed through the large oak doors...shaking and red-faced.

"Scarlet-Rane Mai Eleice Marie Potter." His voice may have come come quietly but it was laced dangerously with anger.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, causing a dark chuckle to come from Lucius.

"Out there...now." He pointed towards the doors.

Rande scoffed. "Yes, sir." she aluted and followed James out. IN the abandoned hallway Sirius leaned against the wall, shaking with the fury he was trying despritly to surpress.

"_WHAT THE HELL_ is wrong with you, are you fucking _crazy_?" Sirius exploded when he spotted Rane.

"_Me, crazy?_ I"m not hte one yelling for no reason."

"For no reason?" James asked. "You know damn well what you did...what are you-some kind of whore?"

Rane smiled. "It's not _my_ fault he got a bad case of Scarlet Fever."

Sirius grabbed her by the shirt and spushed her up against the wall. "You little-"

A spell was shouted from behind and both James and Sirius hurtled across the hall as Raane turned to thatnk her friends and her lover.

First periond of the day was Transfigurations. Rane hadn't expected Remus to show up...but he did...surrounded by James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Kiri.

By lunch the entire school seemed to know who etched the pink message into hte wolf's forehead. Whispering circulated around the room. Rane smirked at how many times the phrases "what a bitch" and "such a slut" were used. The Slytherin's, however, seemed to welcom her with open arms.

_Stage Four of Plan-Evaluation: Success._

Everything was going as planned...until potions. The proffesor had paired her up with Remus. They sat quietly next to eachother, dicing certain ingrediance. Remus' eyes and nose were red from crying...he wouldn't look at her.

After a long while he murmered lowly, "Why, Rane?" The class around them was too preoccupied talking with eachother to listen. "How could you do that to me?...I thought you were my friend."

Rane throught for a long moment. She smiled at the throught of being called a bitch again for she was; she felt no sympathy for the wolf, stragely. "My name's Scarlet." she said simply.

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" He growled, silencing the class as he shot up from his chair. "What you did...it...it still...it..."

"It what, Remus?" she hissed, standing slowly. "Did it hurt?" she mocked. "Get over it...you were the one stupid enough to fall for it!" she picked up her bag and smiled at him before walking from the room.

Rane tore the door open to her dorm, tears streaming down her face. She was unsure why she was crying but _damn_ it felt good. Severus wasn't far behind her; he must have followed her from class. She heard the soft 'puht' of books being set on the floor and Severus' arms soon found their way around her. She leaned into him and sobbed out of pure frustration.

"Shhh..." Severus soothed. "It's okay...'sokay... shh..." He rocked slowly, his arms encircled around Rane. "I love you, baby, shhhh..."

Just as Rane began to calm down the doorknob turned. Lucius, Rodolphus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix filed in.

" 'S wrong, Scarlet.?" Narcissa asked softly, poisonously, but it was caring.

"I know what it is." Bellatrix interjected bitterly. "It's being locked up with you three forever." she pointed at the boys, accusingly.

"Yes, that would be quite stressful." Narcissa sighed. "We haven't gone anywhere or done anything in a while."

Nacissa adn Bellatrix exchanged glaces thatended with a mischeivious smile. Rane ast the three boys a wooried glance that they must've thought funny for they all laughed.

"_We_ may be causing her stress but _you're_ scaring her." Rodolphus remarked, smirking.

The girls ignored the comment and Bellatrix turned to Rane. "C'mon Scarlet, we'll show you what Slytherin girls do in their spare time."

Rane found herself in a very strange shop, Gothic adn Punk-rock clothing lined the walls and shelves. The dungeron-like room created an angsty aura. (( AN: Just think of it as _Hot Topic_ with a wizard twist. )) Floating candles hung low in the air creating a dull luminesence as the only form of light

The unfamiliar setting brought Rane to move closer to Bellatrix and Narcissa who seemed to be in deep conversation. With a nod from Narcissa the two girls separated adn went to differend sides of the store leaving a very nervous Rane standing in the middle. Shortly after, however, they returned with armfulls of clothing and led Rande to the dressing room.

"Hello, my name is Bella and I'm going to take ober the world one donaught shop at a time!" Bellatrix announced, standing atio of a table in the food court holding a donaught high above jher head.

Raen was taken aback by Bellatrix's sudden outburst that was so out-of-character. Narcissa was soon to join her.

"Hello, my name is 'Cissa and I plan to take over the world starting with Canada-Invade Canada!" ((AN: I have nothing against Canada-- my friend Caitlin and I decided that ws our first stop in the world domination))

The two looked expectantly at Rane who sighed heavily and clambered up onto the table top.

"My name is Scarlet and I shall take over the world with my evil squirrels and we shall fill it with black jelly beans!"

The entire foodcourt had stopped what they were doing to stare at the spectical. zRane felt a smile grace her face as she repeated the words seh had said on the morning she'd asked severus out. "Go back to your muffins and mind your own damn business."

"C'mon." Narcissa whispered, opening the door to their room. The three girls stumbledi n heavign their bags after them. Lcius raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything, Severus shook his head slowly from side to side, and Rodolpjus chuckled in his deep tenor voice.

Bellatriz dug through one of Rane's bags before thrusting an outfit into her hands and tellign her to go get changed.

"Where are you guys going now?" Rodolphus asked from his bed where he hand't moved since they left.

Narcissa answered briskly, "Spiderwed Cafe'." before headign out to change as well.

The threesome stood outside a large dark building just as the sun was settting dressed, as Lucius put it so tastefully, 'like a bunch of muggle prostitutes'.

They entered a darkened rom that smelled heavil of alcohol, smoke, and sex. The floor was paocked wit hbodies moving to the seductive music blaring across the room. Rane was frozen, this was definantly not what she expected when she head the word "cafe' "

"What's going on?" Rane asked, backing towardsthe door.

"Relax, Scarlet.: drawled Narcissa gazing around with a hunting eye.

Bella smirked. "Just find a guy to have fun with...you might even get a good screw out of it."

"What about Severus!" Rane protested.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

The two dissapeared into hte immensive crowd. Rane stood alon, a bit frightened and wanting to be back at Hogwarts with Severus. Just then, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Stop." she said sternly. "Let go."

A man laughed from behind her. "I don't think so.""

Rane struggled as the man's grip tightened. One of his hands made its way up her shirt so she forced a strangled scream

"Bitch!" he hissed, slamming her up against the wall. "You're gonna give me what I want even if I have to take it!"

A bounceer came from the crowd that hadn't seemed to notice what was going on and pulled the ruy off of Rane.

She darted for the door, not bothering to find Narcissa or Bella. She rane all the way back through Knockturn All, Hogsmade, and to the Slytherin Common Room. The three boys gave questioning glances.

Rane curled up next to Severus on the couch, sobbing. He tried to sooth her for the second time that day.

Rane awoke later that evening to the sound of the boy's still talking. Apparently the other two weren't home yet and the boys didn't know what happens there. Severus kissed her cheek when he saw that she'd stirred.

"What happened, love?" he asked softly. "Did you get into a fight with Cissa or Bella?"

Rane shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

She got up and walked over to the black piano running her fingers over the keys before slamming her fists down on them.

The noise it made was quite unique indeed.

Lucius laughed as he came up behind her. "That was pretty, Scarlet...but let me teach you how to play something." He sat next to her and began playing a sorrowful melody enriched with a broken heart. She watched his fingers carefully and they moved along the keys, intructing her witch ones to press and when.

"You try now." he said.

Rane tried her best to try and copy Lucius' movements but after the first four beats she hit the wrong key and threw the whole melody flat. She winced and looked at Lucius.

Severus and Rodolphus came over as well.

"Sounds like you need practice." Severus whispered, hugging her.

Rane nodded and laughed. "I guess so..."

"Here." Lucius offered. "I'll show you again..."

And so the night went on like that and, eventually, Rane nearly got the song down. When the other girls came back they found Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rane leaning agianst the piano sound alseep...

A/N: yes, I know it was short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...a had a touch of writers block. But now I"m better and I have to start the second chapter on my other story and the fifth chapter on this one! Reveiw and I'll give you a calculator!


	5. It's Not Yours

Caitlin: is sitting on a casket that has Cassie convienently locked inside

Cassie: muffled Mmmfffff! Mffffff mmfff, mmmmmmfffff!

Caitlin: plugs stereo in and blasts ICP out of the speakers

Brittany: appears from no where once again Hey! What's with all the noise!

Caitlin: I'm trying to silence the blonde-haired menice!

Brittany: Who, Cassie? But she has my diclaimer!

Caitlin: Oh... Scribbles on Brittany's forehead There!

Brittany's Forehead/Disclaimer: Owns Cassie, nothing more, bug off.

Brittany: Great...

_**Falling Into the Darkness; A Serpant's Tale**_

Chapter Five  
"It's Not Yours"

Lucius' hands were placed over Rane's once agian like they'd been all week as he guided them across the piano keys. She'd memorised most of it but her fingers continued to stumbled over the third verse. Rane had somewhat avoided Narcissa and Bellatrix over the past few days...ind doing so, she'd begun to learn more about the boys.

Lucius, for example (looking past his rich-and-proper exterior), had been found to be quite warm. He was protective and spoke softly with a sharp tounge. His grey eyes would sparkle mischeiviously when speaking of power and black magics. When challenged, all of his gaurds were put up. Rane loved Lucius like an older brother...he took James' place. She looked up to him and sought him out whenever the need for protection arose.

Rodolphus, on the other hand, was quite the charmer. When int came to using his brain he was a master. Quick-wited and immensivly wize, he always knew everything about anything. He loved to stir up trouble with the other houses. Whenever a girl would stare at him his lips would flash them his sexy trademark smirk and he'd fold his arms behind his head as he'd lean against one of the stone walls or back in a chair. If Rane was upset he always found out why first, even before Severus, and always found some way to make it somewhat better.

And then there was Severus. No more needing to be said. Rane loved to listen to his deep temor voice when he read to her. She always desired his warmth when he'd wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him in a tender carress.

But now he sat across the room, staring past her...through her. His onyx eyes were flaming with an unknown anger.

"Now you try." Lucius said, releasing her hands.

Rane nodded and began to let her digets dance over the smooth keys. Haplessly, her mind was set elsewhere causing her hands to freeze and the music to cease. She saw Lucius glance quizically at her.

"Severus?" she asked.

His eys shifted towards her as she snapped, "What?"

Her face fell and she stood abruptly. Glaring at him she headed towards the dorm.

Rane hugged the pillow close to her body as she layed in the bed that she and Severus shared. The sun was setting now and nobody had entered since she'd left. She had been hearing faint noises outside of the door for quite some time now; she was begining to wonder when they would actually come in.

"Tell her!" Somebody hissed..._Bellatrix_

Severus' reply came muffled but Rane could make it out. "I-...no...'Cissa doesn't have to do it!"

"Narcissa proved her loyalty without it." Lucius said. "Do you want what happened to her to happen to Rane?"

"No...I just...I can't..."

Bellatrix shrieked, "Aren't _you_ loyal to him, _Snape_?"

"Of couse!" Severus said without hesitation. "I just...I don't want her to die."

"How will she die?" Bellatrix's voice came once more. "_He_ will protect her..._he_ will protect all of us as long as we remain loyal!"

"I-fine." Severus sighed. "But not tonight."

After a momentary pause the door handle turned. Rane rolled onto her side away from them as she heard the squeaking hinges. There was an emptiness of voices as curtians were closed. The bed dipped as Severus sat beside her.

"Rane?" he said quietly.

She peaked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you...I..."

Rane hesitantly rolled over to face him and sat up slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek. "S'okay, Severus." she said. "Lay down and go to bed, I'm tired."

Severus foced a small smile and wrapped an arm around Rane's shoulders. "Scarlet?" he asked.

Rane looked up at him in aknowedgement.

"Love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

Her stomach heaved again and the bile from deep within her body rose up her throat.

Severus held her hair back, grimmacing as she wiped her mouth.

"Stomach empty yet?" he asked.

Rane nodded wearily and layed her head on Severus' shoulder.

"C'mon." he said softly. "Let's go down to Madam Pomphrey." he kissed the top of her head.

Rane sat on one of the hospital beds as Madam Pomphrey rechecked her.

She sighed, "I can't find anything wrong with you, dear."

Rane shrugged. "It was probably something I ate...I feel better now...so, can I go to class?"

The nurse gave her an examining look. "Just one more test dear."

Rane hummed softly, staring at the whitewashed walls, waiting for the resaults of the "one more test".

Madam Pomphrey slowly walked into the room with an burdened look on her face. "Well, Dear..." she began dryly. "...I'm not sure how to tell you this but, you're pregnant."

Rane's mind froze, she was...pregnant. She couldn't believe it and subconciously her hand pressed itself against her belly. A small smile krept to her face.

"Do you know who's it is, hun?"

Rane nodded airily, the unsure smile on her face. She was scared, terrified even, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world to happen. She stood and turned to leave. As she passed through the door Madam Pomphrey called something to her back that caused her to drop her books.

"Be sure to congradulate Mr. Lupin for me!"

Rane wrapped an arm around herself as she plunked notes onto the piano keys in the empty Common room. A sigh came from her being as the frown on her face multiplied.

"Something wrong?"

She jumped and turned around on the seat to find Rodolphus staring at her. She shook her head and turned back to the piano.

He sat next to her, always reluctant to give up. "C'mon love-dove, it's just ol' Rodolphus you're talking to! You know you can talk to me about anything, sweet pea."

Rane smiled, leave it to Rodolphus. "I...can't..."

"On the contrary, O gloomy one."

"I can't!" she persisted.

"According to you and you only."

"Rodolphus..."

"Love bug..."

They stared at eachother for a long moment.

"I'm hungry, can we hurry this up?" he asked, looking at the grandfather clock.

"I don't want to tell you! I don't want to tell anyone!" she exploded, banging her hands on the keyboard.

"Hey, girlfriend. It's time to get off of the crazy train, you can talk to my freaky friend!...I know you want to..."

"I'm pregnant..." Rane whispered, dropping her head in her hands.

Rodolphus froze, a huge smile carving itself into his face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? I get to be an uncle!...not biologically of couse but close enough!" He jumped up, acting like he always does when nobody's around...in other words, very unSlytherin-like. "Oh my kitty cat! You must be happy, aren't you? Oooh, when are you going to tell Severus? Man, I wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl...I think either way you should name it after me! Like..." he stopped, thinking hard. "...like Rodolphus-Jr. or Rodolphus-etta! Aww! I'm so happy for you, Scarl-wait, why aren't you happy? WHAT'S WRONG...what've you done to ruin my beautiful moment of happiness?"

Rane rolled her eyes, she had to adore his enthusiasm and he did make her smile, but this was not the time. "It's not Severus'." She dipped her head low, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"What?" Rodolphus asked softly sitting down next to her once again. "Then who's is it Dearheart?"

"Remus'." she sobbed.

"Oh, Honey Bee... I'm sorry...this is all because of that stupid idea I had about you switching houses isn't it? Oh, I'm so sorry Rane, Scarlet, HoneySuckle." He said, with tears in his own voice. "But I'm sure Severus' will want it anyways..."

"What will I want anyways?" Severus said, entering the Common Room with Lucius at his side.

"And what's up with the HoneySuckle thing, Rodolphus?" Lucius asked, eyeing him oddly.

Rodolphus stood, regaining his Slytherin composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Severus..." Rane choked as she stood and hugged him.

Letting her bury her face in his neck, he asked, "What's wrong, love?"

She looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. "I can't tell you...I can't..." She fled the Common Room, leaving the three boys behind.

"Erm...Severus...maybe _I_ should tell you what's going on..." Rodolphus offered, touching Severus' arm.

"What's shaken backon?" Sirius asked as he plunked down onto the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, slipping an arm around Kiri's waist.

Rane watched them from the doorway. Sirius and Kiri kissed once, before resuming a conversation with James and Lily. Remus listened and nodded at certain times, a half-smile on his face while Peter evesdropped eagerly.

She approached them, keeping her eyes focused on Remus and ingoring how the other's conversation ended and they stared at her.

"We need to talk, now...alone." Rane whispered, looking into Remus's pained eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." he said, ruffling his hair to cover up the last scar-remains of 'Scarlet Fever'.

She sighed and quoted Rodolphus...well, almost. "On the contrary, O spermful one."

A/N: And this is where I leave you! But if you're good and leave a review and don't yell at me because I had some serious downtime and didn't update in forever, I'll promise to try and update as soon as I can! -Bloody Werewolf-


End file.
